Dojo Wars: And So It Begins
by Neko Of Darkness
Summary: The time for Dojo's have come, Demi and Neko soon find that as a hyperactive and horny cat and a Moody Guardian in training they have a lot of problems to deal with..
1. And so it begins

Dojo Wars  
  
A.K.A.  
Make out Paradise  
  
By  
Neko and Demi  
A.K.A.  
Demi and Neko  
  
(Neko is 17 and Demi is 16, Duo is 17, Vegeta is.never mind) (With special guest appearances by love-sick Yusumi, molested Duo, Drunk Vegeta, a dead mizzy, thanks to the good people at Spandex Co. and special thanks from Neko to YU-GI-OH for. you'll see *wink*)  
  
Caution: May contain graphic fan girl situations, written at 2:00 in the morning. I.E. We are sad and horny.....  
  
Beware: This story has no real plot, it may seem like it does but no it does not, it is just a way to express our sicko fantasies, especially Demi. And we give our most sincere apologies to the abused Neko she will be given one free jet plane. See end.  
  
Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
One day at Neko's b-day party after Crushing Mizzy, who is now dead, Demi realized (because of lack of internet) how the dragon ball z guys shoot power blasts out of their hands. Neko on the other hand simply did not give a damn and in conclusion decided dragon ball power blasts were cool. Driven by her boredom and lack of Internet Demi flew to Ohio where the Z-fighters secretly learned their martial arts. Now every DBZ fan knows that all the best martial artists learn their skills in Ohio.  
  
Unlike Demi, Neko did not give a damn and simply followed Demi to Ohio just to see the multiple spandex clad martial artists. And we all can say is she DEFINITELY had a good time... So packing some sun flower seeds and grabbing Neko by the Arm they flew past the Worlds Biggest Spandex Factory, and into the secret Dojo behind it. (Because well. its all in the location of course:) Upon seeing where the secret Dojo was located Neko instantly gave a damn and shaking loose her arm ran into the spandex factory only to discover that ALL THE MEN WHO WORK IN THE FACTORY WORE SPANDEX. And well you know what happened then after the bucket loads of drooling came the inevitable "Frying of the circuits' causing Neko to go into a fetal position on the floor unconscious of course..  
  
Demi however was training in the Dojo learning vital skills such as the Final Flash from Vegeta after some "Persuading" and how not to get a wedgie from your Spandex. After her training Demi flew into the Spandex company to pick up Neko, clutching a two-for-one coupon for spandex tights, and Vegeta's phone number. Only to find Neko past out on the floor. Neko twitched as Demi poked her on the leg, apparently Neko was to immersed in the dream only know as "Gundam wing slaves" a dream that Neko seemed not to want to leave. Borrowing a bucket of water from the Spandex Employees, Demi poured it over Neko's head freeing her from her sick fantasies. Neko's jumped up in a frenzy clawing at anything around her in blind rage, and soaking everything around her. Wringing out her skirt after jumping away from Neko, Demi looked at the pathetic, wet, and of course pissed off cat, and she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. This did not help Neko's mood however.  
Neko glared at Demi as millions of evil, and terrible ways to get back at Demi flashed through her head, grinning wickedly Neko advanced a maniacal glint in her eyes, Neko's tail whipped side to side slicing apart anything it touched. Demi backed away slowly as Neko stepped forward, neko crouched, ready to pounce at Demi when all of the sudden she caught sight of Duo!!! Neko, Letting out a meow, flew at Duo and within the next few minutes of dust in the air and sounds of cursing, the dust cleared and.... What a sight it was!! Neko sitting on a very much shocked Duo her hand playing with his braid, she had on a big smug smirk and letting out a satisfied sigh she glanced over at a very much alone Demi who was gripping the crumbled phone number in her hand.  
  
Suddenly grinning, Demi laughed at Duo mockingly. "Ya know Duo...that's a good way to break your back carrying Neko around and all hehe." Duo grabbed onto the outrage Neko before she shredded Demi and simply raised his eyebrows saying " I happen to like carrying Neko around.. I don't see anyone carrying you. To heavy to be lifted?" and with that Neko stopped twisting and went into a fit of hysterics, Demi unable to think of a better comeback walked away glaring at the floor. When she looked up she saw a fox faced little ghost looking at her. Jumping back she suddenly breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was only Yusumi." Many apologies princess you looked so sombre. Did that nasty little cat and her pilots mock you again?" Demi smiled at least she had YUSUMI to cheer her up. 


	2. Dojo

Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Meanwhile Neko had "persuaded" Duo to wear spandex shorts...only. Becoming bored Neko grabbed Duo's arm and went to the secret Dojo to do some "DBZ man-hunting" Duo was not happy about the idea of Neko going after another guy but decided to play along in hopes of an after "reward". Back with Yusumi, Demi realized in shock that Neko would probably be bored with Duo by now and asked Yusumi a favour until she had safely removed Vegeta from the Dojo.  
  
As Neko and Duo walked into the Dojo they where greeted by of the Bishonen in the world DANTE!! Or so it seemed. Demi winked playfully at the "Dante" and went off in hopes of finding Vegeta before Neko figured it out. Upon seeing Dante Neko froze her eyes wide and her mouth open because Dante was also in SPANDEX. Duo was sensing a trend going on but shook it off, He had more important things to figure out like how to get Neko's attention back and get Dante out of the picture. Duo Stepped in front of Neko interfering in Neko's line of sight, which was... Dante, she shook herself out of the minor coma and looked about hoping to spot the "DBZ man" but to know avail. Duo glared at Dante " Leave Neko alone" he hissed to low for the preoccupied Neko to hear.  
Demi could barely keep from bursting into a fit of laughter at the sight of a stunned Neko, an enraged Duo and of course her little fox child transformed into the big Bishonen Dante. Yes she was quite pleased with Dante; the Nine-tails really did have many a great power especially in the art of transformation. With all his power Yusumi had changed himself into flesh and blood, which was a true skill for a ghost even, if he was before a nine-tails. Osiris had given Yusumi his powers back and even his body back on occasions to help him guard Demi. Smiling with pride at her guardian and best friend, Demi remembered her mission and entered the Dojo secretly. Duo had worked himself into a rant and Neko kept twitching. Finally Duo couldn't stand it anymore and launched himself at Dante, his fist impacted Dante's face with a thud and the two began to fight.  
  
Neko shook her head and let out a sigh, she decided to let the two handsome Bishonen fight themselves out. So she turned and on all fours bounded out following her special power of tracking. In a few minuets she stopped and stood still and listened. Neko heard the faint sound of a shower and Vegeta singing, grinning wickedly she followed the sound, with a bright image of Vegeta showering... All to late Neko heard the Faint Scream "Big Bang Attack!!" Neko was barely able to cover her face as the blue wave of smouldering energy hit her. Floating down the hallway laughing Demi managed to peel what was left of Neko off the wall. Luckily she was still alive but Demi covered her nose at the smell of burning cat hair. "Excellent touch 'Sumi she said to the exhausted but very upbeat ghost emerging from the showers." He blushed which was hard considering..."T-Thank you Princess. It was nothing at all really." Neko moaned.  
  
Meanwhile Duo had awoken from his unconsciousness wondering how the hell had that white haired freak beat him up, and why hadn't he been able to hurt him because he knew his hand went right through the guy. He got up just in time to hear a female voice screaming " Big Bang Attack" and then Neko voice screaming then a loud thud. He got up worried about Neko he ran towards the sizzling sound.  
  
In the burnt hallway Demi was still laughing with Yusumi at "Neko the human piece of toast." Neko coughed at that and the forced of the cough peeled her off the wall she landed with a dull thud, crawling over to Demi she shook herself using her regenerative powers to heal herself, shedding bits of fried hair and burnt skin on Demi. Neko leaned over as Demi looked disgusted and bit Demi hard then she fell to her back and kicked up with all the strength she had at the moment into Demi's stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her and crashed into the wall. Neko stood and let out a vengeful laugh but upon seeing the look on Yusumi's face she ran very very fast...  
  
Unknowingly to everyone Neko was running in the right direction and in a few minutes she would stumble upon a drunken Vegeta. Duo wandered the halls till he found a burnt patch of wall with a Neko shaped white spot on it and that's when he started to get pissed off. Unfortunately at that very moment Duo's entire body was engulfed in flames. Yusumi had transformed into his Demon form and was very pissed, flying towards Neko at top speed. "DON'T BOTHER RUNNING CAT YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD FIVE TIMES OVER." Neko looked back in horror at the blood red and black mass gaining on her, but at that point she collided with a very tipsy Vegeta. 


	3. ErChapter 3?

\ Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Neko yelped, but quickly recovered from the shock she gave Vegeta a mind-blowing kiss and then used him as a shield against the enraged demon Yusumi. And at that very moment Yusumi let out a blast of fire that engulfed Vegeta head on, and when the smoke cleared Vegeta and Neko were gone. Neko at the last moment for fear that Vegeta would die before she got her way with the plan known only as "RPAV" Revenge Plan Alpha-Vegeta.  
  
She transported them both into one of the other passages, with her one time use transporter crystal. Demon Yusumi Roared in blind Ferocity at his failure causing the entire Dojo to quake, unable to maintain the all- powerful Demon form he slowly transformed back into Ghost Yusumi. Demi, awakened by the terrible low roar and quaking managed to recover from Neko's high kick and found her friend sobbing in the hallways near what was left of the scorched hallway. " She escaped didn't she?" Yusumi couldn't bring himself to look at Demi, but she managed to give him a big hug anyway. " Don't worry about it I could never be disappointed at you:)" Yusumi blushed a red consuming his entire self. "You are so wonderful princess..." Demi blushed too. " L-lets go find Vegeta now k?.  
  
Meanwhile in a restricted passageway Neko stared at a drunk Vegeta, and didn't like the way he was looking back at her, standing up she surveyed the area and thought about Demi's crush on Vegeta and Yusumi's carefully hidden crush on Demi, Neko was sensitive to emotions her being a cat and all and knew that Yusumi really liked Demi even though Demi had no clue whatsoever. Neko decided that deep down Demi had a crush on Yusumi too, even though she won't admit it. All the thinking of love, feelings and mushy stuff, made Neko hungry.... Not to mention think of Duo, she wondered where he was and if he was ok.  
Shaking off her thoughts she turned to find Vegeta with a new bottle of alcohol, she didn't know where that was from but decided it was best not to ask... And he was standing uncomfortably close to her but that didn't bother Neko so much as the look in his eyes, Neko backed away a nervous feeling in her gut, Vegeta mimicked her moves when she stepped back he stepped forward till Neko's back was pressed against the wall, Vegeta came closer and Neko let out an eep! And ran down the hall in hopes of escaping Vegeta, for it seemed the game was reversed Vegeta was now the stalking cat and her the running mouse...  
  
Across the building Demi wandered checking every room in hopes of finding the Saiya-jin. Too no avail however she threw herself into the nearest seat and started sobbing. Demi had never really acquired a good sense of tracking people, while Neko on the other hand with her catlike senses had mastered it to an art. Looking around for Yusumi to cheer her up she suddenly realized she hadn't paid very much attention to him lately, and this made her feel even worse. 


	4. Confuzzled Confusion

Neko: Oh man sorry about this chapter I've was forced to write the sappy scene by Demi. Demi: SHUT UP! Anyways I like it and Neko gets her little scene later on. Neko: Yeah! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Finally Neko had lost Vegeta and soon after stopped and saw Demi sobbing, her lips twitched and she decided it play a little game one that she had learned very recently from an old man sitting under a tree just outside the spandex factory, She stepped forward and became Yusumi in his ghost form "Princess? Are you ok" the Neko disguised as Yusumi said, "I really love you princess, allot." Demi looked at Yusumi he seemed different somehow. "What?" Neko/Yusumi transformed once more into Vegeta. " I can make myself anything you want, princess ANYTHING." Demi backed away, something was very wrong with Yusumi he didn't like her THIS way. "Is there something the matter Princess? I thought this would please you? Are mad at the cat-girl?" Yusumi/Neko said and with that change into Neko "This cat-girl? I can use her powers of tracking to find her when I am in this form... Would that please you?" When Demi did not respond Neko/yusumi changed back into the fox-ghost and looked dejected " Princess?" and with that he turned and started to float sadly away. "N-no Yusumi I-I love you too." She started to cry a little. " You are my best friend b-but.I don't know if I should be...." Neko grinned evilly in her head Demi still was unsure about what see was feeling right now unfortunately, but the real Yusumi was just around the hallway. He stared at his hands uncomfortably, he knew that this was dishonest, and if she found out, she might never trust him again but.  
  
Somewhere Duo lay twitching in the burnt hallway and Vegeta was wandering aimlessly about getting drunker by the moment.  
  
The Neko/Yusumi shifted uncomfortably her strength was running a little low and she feared she would turn back any moment besides Neko could smell someone coming from the hall, in her Yusumi ghost from she puffed out a concealing smoke just as she changed back to normal and ran down the hallway at top speed, thinking better of just plain running away she turned a corner and hid herself in a vent shaft and crawled back to stare at Demi from above the ceiling Neko was careful not to make any noise in case someone heard it through the vents. "NO wait!" Demi looked at the floor sadly she had finally lost her best friend in the world over a stupid cat girl and a cheap saiya-jin- "Hello Demi" She turned around and found herself starring into two onyx eyes. "H- Hey." She said blushing really red. "If your having an emotional moment, I'm leaving I hope you know." Yusumi had learnt well of Vegeta's badass attitude, he still didn't know why Demi enjoyed it so much though. Demi as bad as she felt couldn't help but be amused. "No I'm ok I've been looking for you, she said stepping closer. Yusumi tried to control his blushing and keep his cool. "Yeah, I know..." He said bending forward. Demi's eyes widened as Yusumi/vegeta's lips pressed into hers, Demi let out a small gasp and that was all the advantage Yusumi/vegeta needed and he deepened the kiss. Yusumi was in heaven, stars exploded in front of his eyes and his vision blurred. Demi's head spun, never in her wildest dreams. Well maybe. Had she thought Vegeta would be kissing her? The soft feel of Demi's lips pressed against his sent shivers through Yusumi's body. Demi was lost in the feeling until Yusumi/vegeta pulled back they were both panting when the kiss was finished. Yusumi stared down at Demi his vision coming into focus she glanced up at him and blushed. Demi's lips tingled and she was out of breath, she could hear Vegeta panting ever so softly she glanced up to see him and her eyes met his dazed expression and she blushed casting her eyes away down.  
  
Neko couldn't control her hysterics she knew this wasn't Vegeta because he was sober and she could just feel it was Yusumi. Neko hated the fact that he tricked her before when she was way to entranced in Dante's Spandexi-ness to realize it was Yusumi not Dante. "You horny little fox I'll get you soon! "She whispered to herself. Neko crawled silently from the vent her power was back and she decided it was time for a little revenge and with that transformed into Yusumi into a humanoid Demon stepping from behind the door Neko/yusumi yelled "Get away from her!" in Neko's mind she smirked she knew Yusumi/vegeta had no choice but to play as Vegeta for fear of changing back and explaining. Neko/yusumi grabbed Demi's arm and pulled her back then Neko/Yusumi stepped for toe to toe with Yusumi/vegeta and.... Kissed him full on the mouth Neko/yusumi pulled back "You told me I was the only one, now lets find a bed and prove it to me again" and with that Neko/yusumi ran down the hall and into the vent again, she was back in her Neko form controlling her giggles she settled down to watch how Demi and Yusumi/vegeta would react. "Oh my God" Demi was stunned this was allot of information to take in 5 minutes. Yusumi loved her, Vegeta liked her but then Yusumi loved Vegeta and Vegeta wants Yusumi. Not knowing what to say or do or in any way accept the situation she flew down the hall crying. 


	5. Found out!

Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Neko: Yea another story at 2;00 clock in the morning  
  
"You..." Neko suddenly stopped her hysterics and gave a sharp "Eep" Yusumi/Vegeta was pointing right at her though the screen in the air vents above him with a ball of energy building in his hand "I don't know how you escaped before, figured it out now but..." The energy grew. "You are beyond death so don't even run..."  
  
Neko let out a piercing shriek and scrambled through the vents she could hear the ear bursting sounds of explosions each one just missing her just behind her she could feel the heat of the impact roll over her, she turned a sharp corner banging her shoulder hard and her right arm went numb, a few seconds later Neko eeped as the ground disappeared and she fell down a vertical vent, after a few seconds more Neko stopped screaming and laughed it was kind of fun it was more like a slide. Neko fell for a few minuets till she flew out a vent arms and legs flailing. Neko closed her eyes expecting a hard landing but instead of the shock of landing on her ass she was caught with strong arms opening her eyes a crack she saw it was Vegeta, her eyes widened but before she could scream Vegeta was kissing her, chaotic thoughts raced through the petrified cat's head most of them had the words involved long stings of "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOMYGOD" and the very popular "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT".  
  
When Vegeta pulled back he had on a smug smirk, Neko struggled in his arms but to no avail she twisted, turned and tried to bite, nothing seemed to be working... There was only one thing left to do, she had to out her new found ability and with that she transformed into DEMI!! Vegeta hiccupped in surprise and dropped her. Just before Neko/demi hit the floor Neko changed back and landed on all fours because well "Cats Always Land On Their Feet" she took off running down another corridor, drawing ever closer to a burnt smell....  
  
Drawing closer she saw a burnt mass on the floor. Recognizing Duo she rushed to help him, but instead met a huge power wave first, this time Neko was ready though; dogging the blue wave in mid air as she changed direction and ran. Yusumi had finally found Neko again and rushed towards her, accidentally tripping over Duo in the process. Struggling to get off of Duo he, looked up into the shocked face of Demi. Yusumi gasped "Oh GOD! NO DEMI I WASN'T" Demi was horrified "GET away from me all of you!!!" she managed to scream as she rushed down a different hallway.  
  
Neko let out a bark of laughter "Seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble... Oh yeah and I owe you one for singeing my tail" and with that Neko punched Yusumi causing him to fly back off of Duo and into a large Demi shaped hole in the wall. Neko struggled to pick up Duo, she wasn't having much luck so she took out her one time use transporter crystal and used it again... She was not quite sure if it would work seeing as how she already used it and it was a one time use only, but it did and she brought Duo to "The Intensive Burn Care Ward For people Who Get Burnt By Extreme Power Blasts" and then flashed back to the burnt corridor she looked around, then decided to run after Demi. Neko knew that in no time at all she would find Demi again and she silently thanked her tracking skills.  
  
Neko was getting a bit bored with everything so she decided it was time to take it to the next level, she grinned chaotically evil at that thought. 


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Neko: Sorry this is such a short chappie, * shrug* Just read it. Demi: Ooh yea before we go on I might as well tell you the Disclaimer AGAIN * rolls eyes* Disclaimer: WE at DN Chronicles do not own Duo from Gundam Wing or Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z but we do own Neko, Demi and Yusumi because they are our own little characters.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta roamed the corridors getting hornier and drunker by the second he had lost it enough the he was now singing " OH Where, Oh Where has my Ne-ee-ko gone Oh Where, Oh Where, Could she beeeEEEEeee, with her tight little..." he trailed off and took a swig of his alcohol, his Neko song was sung to the tune of My little dog gone.  
  
Yusumi shook his head a few times trying to clear his head he wasn't as strong as Vegeta in his transformed state because it was in reality what one might call an illusion like a doll of Vegeta. Still Yusumi dragged himself forward determined to find Demi at any cost. Yusumi thought about her as he ran. He remembered the strong sensation within him when he had kissed her, he knew then at that point that he would do anything to be with her even impersonate someone for the rest of his life.  
Neko rounded the corner at full speed she straightened to her full length and leaped up the stairs, she ran with wild abandon, she was tracking Demi and at her current speed she would reach Demi in no time at all. The cat-girl let out a laugh and leaped into the air doing a forward summersault in mid-air only to land back on her feet never once braking stride. She was having the time of her life, chasing Demi, Glomping the "Oh So Glompable Duo", staring at the spandex clad Bishonen, pissing off Yusumi in "All his forms" then running away, and last but not least seeing Vegeta in all his drunken glory.  
  
Neko stopped, sliding a feet forward till she hit a door, she jumped to her feet and sniffed the air she had lost Demi's scent, she cocked her head and listened, she didn't hear a thing no footsteps, no doors opening or closing, no hum of a computer absolutely nothing. Neko shivered despite herself the hall was quiet, deathly quiet. Neko sniffed again, cautiously, she shook her head and sneezed, something didn't smell right, and she shivered again. The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end and the cat- girl bared her teeth letting out a slow hiss, she had curled her tail between her legs and was glancing down the multiple hallways. 


	7. All is well?

Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Demi: Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter.  
  
Neko: I know what to say. I LOVE DUO!! ALL HAIL THE BISHI"S  
  
Demi: Yet again another short chapter, we are sorry for the delay but we had a few technical problems....  
  
Neko: I SAID "ALL HAIL THE BISHI"S" now hail them  
  
Demi: This *points at Neko* was the technical "problem" Yusumi: On with the fic *points down*  
  
A loud burp came from the left red hallway and Neko let out a whimper and pushed back into the door. Suddenly the door was flung opened, an arm snaked out from the dark room grabbing Neko from around the waist, and the arm yanked Neko back and into the room. The frightened Neko opened her mouth to scream but the words died in her throat as she saw the familiar violet eyes hovering above her; it was Duo alive and well, 100% un-burnt. Duo leaned over her and with a soft click closed and locked the door. Neko flung her arms open and enthusiastically hugged Duo, he chuckled and held her against him.  
A strong sense of relief washed through Neko, she pulled her head back enough to see Duo's face but kept the rest of the body contact. She stared at him, dark blue eyes met violet orbs and Neko leaned into Duo, her lips meeting his more than willing lips. Duo closed his eyes, and felt as if his heart would burst but all to soon the feeling of Neko pressed against him was gone. Neko lost herself in the kiss, she always loved it when her and Duo kissed but her moment of pleasure was cut short as she heard a loud thud outside the door. Neko pulled back and stared at the door a feeling of dread, forming like a cold lump in her stomach.  
  
Neko and Duo huddled there together in the pitch-black room hoping that whatever was outside the door would leave. The two, knew that the only ones left in the restricted areas were Neko, Duo, Demi, Yusumi and the Oh So Drunk Vegeta, and sense Duo and Neko were together, Yusumi was climbing out of the wall somewhere and Demi was freaking out somewhere possibly crying in a corner, then the only person that was left was. Vegeta, you know the drunk AND horny Vegeta, and nobody wanted to be around Vegeta when he was like THAT!! Neko thought of the last time she had run into Vegeta drunk, when she fell out of the vent, and he caught her, she shivered and gripped Duo tighter. 


	8. Comming to terms

Demi: Yes. Just read please and Duo read the disclaimer. Duo: No.You don't OWN me Demi: Don't make me send Neko away to Bishonen camp and leave you all alone and probably come back with a dozen Bishonen maybe more and. Duo: ok. Ok. OK! DN Chronicles do not own me, or that moron Vegeta but they do own the poor sap known as Yusumi.poor guy. the things you do to him in your fic's there awful especially the one when he. Demi: SILENCE! Now to all you fic-readers please read thank-you. your so dead Duo Duo: *whimpers*  
  
Earlier on outside the Dojo, Demi was wandering the grounds thinking the whole mess over. She had finally came to grips with the fact that Yusumi was gay, but it may take a bit more time to except that her life long crush, Vegeta was gay as well. Demi believed herself pretty grown up to except Yusumi's gay-ness or maybe it was just that she was tired and because of the simple fact that she was all screamed out. The thought of screaming brought to mind, Neko who when she had last seen her had been screaming, she wondered where the annoying little cat-girl was, probably glomping Duo like she always does; not that Duo doesn't like it, on the contrary he loves the attention. But still if Neko wasn't with Duo then she was probably getting herself into big BIG trouble and like always, she Demi Darko would have to bail Neko out and or save the mischievous cat's life. "Hey Demi." She turned around suddenly, finding it was only Yusumi. "You-" She was angry now, very angry, but she stopped suddenly looking at the state of her guardian. Yusumi looked beat up to say the least. "You should have told me!" Yusumi looked up at her he knew she had figured out how much he was in love with her, all he could do now was tell the truth. " I tried to hide it from you because I was so scared and ashamed, I was supposed to be your protector, but all these feelings started and well.." He looked up from the ground reluctantly to she how she would react. Demi was on her knees facing Yusumi in tears. "Ohh -sniff-Yusumi -sniff-."She tried her best to hug him and he noticed how warm and inviting she was, at this point Yusumi was SO glad he wasn't anatomically correct because he really didn't feel like explaining anything else. He looked up at her and found she was looking back at him through tear filled eyes. "I don't care if you're gay." "WHAT!!!?"  
  
Neko: Sorry for the EXTREMELY SHORT FIC brought on by Demi Do you know where she is and I haven't been able to find Duo either. Well I won't worry about it and I promise to have another ch. up tomorrow morning 


	9. Neko says ew! a warning for this chappie

Yusumi: UMMM BEWARE THIS CHAPTER Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to]  
  
Vegeta stopped in a red hallway and gave a loud burp, so far he had 3 margaritas, 13 cans of LaBatt Blue beer, after the twelfth LaBatt Blue beer can, he realised that those Canadians sure do make one hell of a strong drink, so naturally he drank another one. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks he sensed Neko's power and it was coming from the door right beside him.  
He reached for the door, but stopped suddenly as he heard someone come down the hallway. Swaying a little he peered down the hallway and saw two Demi's or one or two he couldn't really see straight and merely thought whether he would go after Neko or try to catch Demi who seemed to want him anyway. Hiccupping in thought he decided to try Demi rather than get bit again by Neko.  
He looked back out the hallway and his eyes went wide as he saw that Demi was already standing in front of him. "Your drunk..." she said nonchalantly. "So are you..." It was true as well he could tell by the way she looked and the way she looked at HIM. And before Demi realized her back was up against a closet, and her dress was starting to come loose. Eye's wide she pulled her body away for a second and whispered. "We can't do this here 'Geeta." He looked back at her even hungrier than before. "Why!? I'll just blast anyone that comes by." Demi utterly turned on by the thought coughed up the rest of her willpower and muttered. "Find me a room and I'll do anything you want." Vegeta slightly surprised and no doubt impressed picked her up around the waist and flew down the hallway in search of a more private room.  
  
Neko and Duo sat in shocked silence listening to the drunken conversation between the two utterly horny people. Duo blinked forcing himself to come out of his confused stupor. Neko decided deep down in her subconscious mind that she did not want to remember the conversation between Demi and Vegeta instead she focused on Bakura, Yami, Seto and Merrick running around naked in her mind. "Ohhhhh" Neko said in a sort of dazed voice as she placed herself in the fantasy and things got even better. (YAY BAKURA) Duo blinked rapidly then grinned thinking that Neko was fantasizing about him if he only knew. A sharp scream knocked both the large Ego-ed Duo and the incredibly evil and horny cat girl out of their separate sinful state of minds the scream was quickly followed by an " OH FUCK VEGETA". Faster then anything ever. Neko slapped her hands on her ears and proceeded to block out EVERYTHING even her own sick fantasies.  
Duo gagged and fainted blood gushing out of his nose due to his own vivid imagination sort of like the way the Wu-Man does, needless to say Wu- Man loses A-LOT of blood. (But you don't want us to go on about Wufie's AKA. Wu-Bear and Wu-Man's sharpie [permanent] hair, *shudder*[inside joke]) Anyways as Neko lay huddled blocking out the world and Duo rapidly losing blood we turn out attention back to Demi and Vegeta.  
  
BAM! Vegeta kicked the door open to a vacant apartment. Dropping Demi onto the bed and kneeling over her, "Holy Shit we're really gonna does this eh?" she said breathing hard. Vegeta took off one of his gloves and gave it to Demi. "What...?" Vegeta looked at her utterly serious and muttered. "Your gonna have to bite on this because it's gonna hurt." Demi smirked at him. "Yeah? Good I wouldn't want it any other way." Vegeta smirked back at her "You better stop rambling, because talking is something for people who have something in common."  
  
Neko popped out of her nothingness and realised that Demi and, she shuddered, Vegeta, were gone carefully she stepped over Duo avoiding the puddle of blood and opened the door. Neko gave a sigh of relief and stepped outside closing the door behind her " Well, I haven't quite gotten over the shock of Horny Drunkenness and if I carried Duo I may drop him, he's lost a lot of blood and who knows what'll happen if I drop him" Neko grinned and said " 'Sides a dead Duo's no fun they gots ta move around, well there's always Bakura" The cat-girl grinned even wider at that thought, she had gone a few minutes without her sick fantasies, Oh well she thought that's the price of blocking out things she refused to comprehend. And with that Neko skipped down the hall she hadn't gone seconds before she came across a small dent in the wall and there on a nail was a piece of Demi's skirt. Neko heard a small groan and followed the sound her ears perked up her tail swishing side to side. The sounds were coming from a nearby room the door handle had be kicked or melted off, Neko couldn't decide because there just wasn't enough door handle left. Smirking she thought it was Yusumi up to his tricks and lets just say Neko was in for a big, BIG, BIG surprise.  
  
Neko: *Bows to all* I am Soooo sorry you had to read that it was all Demi's fault I swear she writes the weirdest things with Vegeta in them it's horrible. And her little Angel sister not much better *shakes head* she drew this comic about Vegeta and Goku *shivers* Anyways I only wrote the Duo parts.  
  
*Bakura appears*  
  
Bakura: Hey Neko Oh the readers are here.Oh well. I came to see if you're ready for our date  
  
Neko: BOOYA let's go! *Grabs Bakura's arm and tries to drag him away*  
  
Bakura: Wait! I have to tell your readers something  
  
Neko: *glare* fine make it quick Bakura: Eehem. *Wicked grin* Neko has a really great ass  
  
Neko: ARGG that's it I'm leaving. GOODBYE 


	10. Ick! Neko kicks butt

BEWARE THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Swearing, ass-kicking, and general ickyness  
  
Neko let out a triumphant laugh and kicked the door open and screamed, there were clothes scattered carelessly about and even a shirt on the ceiling fan, but that didn't catch her attention so much as the sight right in the middle of the room on a large four poster bed with black silk sheets. Neko screamed and screamed as fast as she could draw breath, which in her case sounded like one ongoing screech. Neko's scream was suddenly interrupted by a loud moan, Neko stopped drawn back to the situation at hand and stared, right THERE was Vegeta kneeling over Demi's prone body " GET THE HELL OFF HER YOU SICK DRUNKEN BASTARD" Neko yowled, her razor sharp claws extended and she bared her teeth. Neko leapt into the air throwing her self at Vegeta putting her whole bodyweight into the push. Vegeta in course fell over in his not so stable state, he let out a pained groan as Neko kicked his side sending him flying off the bed to land on and break a nearby table.  
  
If someone where to walk into that room at that very moment they would see clothes littering the floor, a broken desk with a half-conscience half naked saiya-jin on it and on a large silk covered bed a naked Demi laying on her back, but what you would truly remember was the cat-girl known as Neko standing over Demi her claws extended her teeth bared, and a look in her eyes that would chill you to the depths of your soul. The cat-girl was somehow managing to hiss and growl at the same time, which at the time was a great feat of skill.  
  
Demi opened her eyes lazily and whispered drunkenly "My god, you were ama- HUH?" Shocked she looked up into two blue and very pissed eyes. "N-Neko what are you doing here?" "Saving your stupid raped ass Demi." Neko glared at Demi with more ferocity than she could ever glare at anyone else including Vegeta. Demi tried to argue but hiccupped instead, and looked away in shame. Neko leaped off Demi's bed and threw her what was left of Demi's shirt and underwear. "Put these on and get out of here." After she did Demi got up shakily not being able to stand up at first and tried to walk failing miserably, luckily Neko picked her up, walked back to Vegeta and started kicking him again Yelling as she did, " I * kick * can't believe Kick * you * kick * got her drunk * kick * and then took * kick * advantage of HER!" And with that Neko prepared to literally kick him straight through wall when Demi screamed "STOP!!" Neko looked shocked at Demi and started yelling at her too. " You are STILL PROTECTING HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU?" Demi started to cry again tears dripping on the floor. "It's just I chose to drink after I found out Yusumi hates me, I couldn't take loosing my best friend, and I asked Vegeta to.help me that's all really, so don't hurt him anymore.please." Neko narrowed her eyes and said in a calm, controlled yet, cold voice " Your best friend. Yusumi? I thought I was your best friend. Eh Demi?" "Uh- oh." Demi's head rolled back as Neko shook her slightly. "Come on Demi! Answer ME." And with all the alcohol, sex, and shaking Demi threw up on Neko and collapsed in her arms with no hopes of waking up. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
Neko stopped panting, and whirled on Vegeta "This" she pointed at her shirt and then at Demi "Is ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU STUPID DRUNKEN MAN-WHORE." Neko trembled with rage but somehow managed to keep her voice semi-calm "When I'm done with getting out of this Dojo and putting Demi to bed, I am going to hunt you down and RIP OFF YOUR SHRIVELLED POOR EXCUSE FOR A DICK AND FEED IT TO THE WILD SQUIRRELS" Neko broke off panting, not for the first time today. After Neko's little rant she carefully set Demi on the ground grabbed one of the silk sheets and wrapped it around her. Next Neko took of her puke-stained blouse and preceded to wipe it on Vegeta's leather pants, then pulled a lighter from her pocket and set the shirt on fire after all she had others just like it. Neko would of lit Vegeta on fire too but decided she would like to fulfill her promise to him first; after she took care of Demi. Neko grabbed Demi and was about to sling her over her shoulder firemen style then stopped realising that if she slung Demi over her back the chances are she'd puke again. So Neko held Demi in her arms instead, standing up Neko walked over to the door but only after she gave Vegeta a farewell kick in the crotch.  
  
Demi: Just to let you know Neko is very very protective of me and when something like what happened in the last chapter happens she gets all weird this time she behaved her self but the last time she went into a homicidal rage and kept saying the "F" word a lot but you have to admit she makes up the greatest curse very.. ummm inventive and original.  
  
Yusumi: Little fun fact Neko all around hates Vegeta all she likes is when he goes super sayin and has blond hair. She has this thing about blond hair *shudder 


	11. Home Again, Home Again

Demi: Just to let you know Neko is very very protective of me and when something like what happened in the last chapter happens she gets all weird this time she behaved her self but the last time she went into a homicidal rage and kept saying the "F" word a lot but you have to admit she makes up the greatest curse very.. ummm inventive and original.  
  
(Neko is 17 and Demi is 16, Duo is 17, Vegeta is.never mind) (With special guest appearances by love-sick Yusumi, molested Duo, Drunk Vegeta, a dead mizzy, thanks to the good people at Spandex Co. and special thanks from Neko to YU-GI-OH for. you'll see *wink*)  
  
Caution: May contain graphic fan girl situations, written at 2:00 in the morning. I.E. We are sad and horny.....  
  
Beware: This story has no real plot, it may seem like it does but no it does not, it is just a way to express our sicko fantasies, especially Demi. And we give our most sincere apologies to the abused Neko she will be given one free jet plane. See end.  
  
Disclaimer: We at DN Chronicles do not own the characters from the hit show Dragonball Z (Vegeta). We do not own any of the YU-GI-OH people and we do not own [the incredibly sexy] Duo Maxwell from the popular series Gundam Wing [Although Neko would love to] Neko: Just thought I'd remind you..  
  
Neko left the room grinning, whistling, and shirtless holding a very drunk, very wasted, very STUPID Demi. In her mind Neko promised revenge for her shirt and it would all start when Demi woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover ever, also awaking to loud screeching noises and NO ASPIRIN ETC. IN THE HOUSE!! The cat-girl walked down the hall completely comfortable with Demi's dead weight and herself being shirtless in a bra, Neko considered taking the bra off for comfort but thought better, since Demi would not of appreciated waking up pressed against Neko's bare breasts and probably would of bitten and or fainted again, therefore causing Neko to drop kick her across the room.  
  
Yusumi blinked out of his Shocked state and glanced around he was behind the spandex factory, next to a garbage can, and a huge Demi shaped hole in the wall. Suddenly like a huge horrible black wave he remembered everything that had happened. Yusumi sunk to the ground completely miserable. Then Yusumi started to rant "Demi thinks I'm GAY? ME? ANKHE- eer Yusumi?" he finished weakly, he decided to leave the rantings to Neko. Somewhere far off he heard whistling. Yusumi shivered he knew that tune it was her favourite and he also knew she was still really mad at him for. ya'know trying to wipe her off the face of the planet and all. Yusumi let out a deep sigh and floated slowly toward the tune to declare a short truce so he could get home in one piece.  
  
Thankfully Demi did not puke on her, but then again she didn't wake up either. As Neko walked she thought about her escape plan, well it was not really a plan since all she had to do was walk out of the now deserted Dojo but what can I say Neko likes to name plans. Ok First of all. Find Yusumi make him turn into a Demon and then dump Demi on him, he could carry her after all he'd just L-O-V-E the excuse to touch her even though she thought he was gay. Besides if Yusumi carried Demi he couldn't hit me. Second: Find Duo and make Yusumi carry him. Third: Find transportation use nudity if needed. Fourth: Burn down Dojo... Well not really Demi would be pissed and the spandex factory might catch on fire. Neko stopped horrified at the thought of a destroyed spandex company along with the extremely hot male spandex clad employees brunt to a crisp. Neko started to walk again she thought about the problem of transportation what if the sight of her naked couldn't get a car. (NAW!!) She could always trade the use of Demi's unconscious body to some poor drooling sap. "Eww" Neko shuddered thinking of old naked men always gave her the creeps and if they were to touch Demi. Well. She'd have to kick their old wrinkly asses. "Eww" Neko shuddered again the hair on the nape of her neck rising at the thought of old wrinkly asses. So starts P-GOOT-FAD "Plan Get Out Of The Freaking Ass Dojo"  
  
Neko continued on only to bump into Yusumi. Neko's eyes narrowed as she barked out an order, "Yusumi, Change into demon form right now and take Demi off my hands" When Yusumi didn't move because of the shock of seeing Demi in her current state, Neko hissed and said, "RIGHT NOW!! CAZ I AM SO BEYOND PISSED AT YOU FOR NOT GUARDING HER YOU WORTHLESS PUDDLE OF YELLOW CRAP." Yusumi managed to rip his eyes from Demi, and stared at Neko, "What in holy hell happened to Demi??!" Yusumi glanced up for a moment, "and.. where's your shirt girl?" Neko cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Do you have a problem with my lack of clothing? Or." Neko finally grinned, "Should I take off more?" Yusumi seemed to turn a pale green, and muttered, "I'll live thanks."  
  
Then there was a huge flash of yellow and red light. Neko gasped as she saw what seemed to be a fox about the size of a full grown horse, with nine huge whips of fire exploding out of the end, and a red mane of fire decorated with charm beads and golden rings attached to the ends of long crimson braids. Neko was afraid at first to touch the golden creature but gathered the courage to place Demi on him like a horse. "Don't drop her she IS unconscious you know." Neko looked back and it almost seemed like the demon was chuckling slightly. Neko stepped back and voices moulded together from the noises outside seemed to speak to her. "I could never drop Demi.you on the other hand I can make exceptions for." He cocked his head slightly so that the many golden loops in his ears sparkled in the sun, and the voices came again in Neko's ears again. "Getting on?" Neko backed away one more step, "What so you can eat me? Not a chance?" Neko shook her head and giggled nervously, "Actually we need to save a portion of your fat furry ass for Duo to sit on since he's lost a lot of blood and is probably still passed out in the closet"  
  
After the exchange of "Demi duty" Neko, Yusumi and the unconscious Demi that was sprawled on Yusumi's furry back, desperately searched for the lost Duo. Neko groaned and slapped her forehead, "Come on! How hard is it to find a huge puddle of blood with a my Gundam pilot in it?" Annoyed, Yusumi barked and started to walk down another passage leaving Neko to walk on ranting, completely oblivious to he fact that Yusumi and Demi were not following her anymore.  
  
Yusumi had smelled the metallic tang of Gundam pilot blood and had padded down another hallway he didn't care much for Neko or for Duo but he was in a pitying mood after all Duo couldn't help himself, Neko had some strange power over other men especially if she got them alone, and if Duo was bleeding he could not just leave him to die he didn't deserve it. A shudder ran through Yusumi's frame as he imagined what Neko had done to make Duo bleed so much.  
  
Turning another corner Yusumi spied a trickle of blood coming from under a door, pushing the door open with his nose he found Duo. The demon rolled his eyes at the thought of how to get Duo unto his back without dropping his precious Demi. Grabbing the spandex waistband in his teeth and desperately trying not to look down he picked up Duo and went in search of Neko.  
  
*Evil elevator music starts playing*  
  
Bakura: If you want to know more about Yusumi and a drawn picture of him we will be creating something for him. um to put on this site. But we have not yet gotten around to it. Also when Dojo Wars is done DN Chronicles will be starting a sequel that will help to explain who Yusumi is. And shut down that music before I send you to the shadow realm. *Mutters* stupid theme music guys  
  
*The music stops*  
  
Bakura: And if you're wondering why I'm here making this announcement it's because Demi is off trying to hunt down and kill Duo.which I don't think is a very bad idea it'd get him away from MY Neko. Vegeta is off killing things because this fic has "offended him" Yusumi is somewhere following Demi and Neko is currently spending time in my shadow room and there she will stay until she says she'll go out on another date with me and permanently become mine. And no no no*shakes head* I'm not obsessive. 


	12. Or not

Duo: this is getting to be a pretty long story and how come I always get beat up? Demi: Because your so bloody annoying!! Duo: Oh o RUN..  
  
Meanwhile Neko had stopped her rantings and found that Yusumi had disappeared taking Demi along with him and to top it all off she was lost Neko letting out an exasperated growl she went down a corridor that seemed brighter than the others. It was only minutes after Neko had walked down the hallway when the shuffling of feet could be heard, Neko's eyes widened who could it be? Duo wasn't able to walk due to blood loss and Demi was on Yusumi's back and was not likely to wake up any time soon and Yusumi never seemed to make a sound as he walked and if he did they would be tremendous booms followed by a loud roar or a curse on her life, and that left one other person. Vegeta.  
  
Neko meeped Vegeta would still be drunk and when he was drunk he was ALWAYS horny and now he would be pissed off as well. Quickening her steps Neko rushed down corridor after corridor, not thinking straight or else she could of used her tracking skills to find Yusumi "after all" Neko thought she could smell the stench of Yusumi for miles. Neko ran and ran and ran then ran right into Vegeta with his unzipped leather pants and he was to say the least very happy to see her, actually happy to see any female around, Demi had disappeared but Vegeta would settle for a half naked Neko. The petrified cat girl screamed as loud as she could then thought to scream something useful, "YUSUMI!!! HELP!!!" she would of continued her screams if not silenced by Vegeta's alcohol, and Demi tasting mouth. Neko pulled back sputtering and spitting.  
  
Vegeta let out a laugh and that scared the cat because unlike the saiya- jin's normal psychotic laugh this was a very masculine laugh the kind men get when they're thinking very dirty thoughts. Vegeta looked down at the struggling cat in his arms and said, "I don't see any squirrels, and all I see is a trapped Cat." He pulled Neko closer to him and whispered, "And as to my poor shrivelled excuse for a dick I know exactly what to do with it" and with that he pressed Neko against the wall efficiently trapping her. Try as she might Neko could not get free, and as she dodged Vegeta's mouth her mind was screaming, "Where is Yusumi?!?!?!"  
  
Hearing the bone-chilling scream shaped in the form of his name, Yusumi rushed down the halls as best he could, without dropping Demi. Or Duo. And came to a complete and sudden stop, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped which in turn dropped Duo. Duo's head bounced on the ground only to be save from a concussion by his waist length braided hair, (who says his hair is too long?? It's a lifesaver) There in front of him was Neko pressed against a wall her face contorted in disgust her eyes squeezed shut and pushing her against the wall was.Vegeta? Who was currently licking her neck. One of Neko's eyes opened a crack when she caught sight of Yusumi she sighed "GOD, Yusumi get him off of me, it is SOOOOOooo ICKY. And where have you been, damnit" Yusumi gave what Neko thought was a snicker and replied, "You know you could be nicer to me, and owe be big, or I could just... I don't know, Leave?" Neko outraged cried out, "You COLD HEARTLESS FIEND" Neko's voice went low, "You wouldn't leave someone like THIS!!" A small snap was heard and OFF went Neko's bra, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET HIM OFF! GETHIMOFFGETHIMOFFME! P-L-E-A-S-E" Neko begged.  
  
Yusumi chuckled to himself." Everyone gets their comeuppances Neko, but you wouldn't know about THAT would you?" And with that he started to leave. Stripped of her pride Neko sobbed a bit, as Vegeta worked his way down not yet to her boobs, and then it all clicked a sly smirk came unto her face as she said, "You're not that mean 'Sumi, and I know you wouldn't want little ol"me to end up like Demi.Now would you?" The demon froze in his tracks time seemed to slow to a stop as he turned to face the traumatizing scene in front of him and the smirking Neko as he spoke it started to get cold, "What. Did. You. Say?" Neko smirked harder than ever "I saw them, hot and heavy he was with Demi I even heard her Scream from the hall." Neko held back the fact that Demi had enjoyed it because she wanted Yusumi angry not heartbroken.  
  
Vegeta was having the time of his life, as far as his drunken state was concerned, he was drunk, he was happy, and he was seeing naked breasts. Vegeta did not even notice the hulking form of Yusumi towering over him.  
  
In her mind Neko silently begged that Yusumi would kill Vegeta soon before he got any lower. Neko shuddered she didn't think her mind could stand it if he got to her breasts. Neko never realised she could use her new power and change form because too many thoughts were jumbled in her little mind. Trembling with rage the demon grabbed Vegeta in his powerful jaws and shook him like a dead rabbit before spitting him out. Vegeta went flying down the long hall to lie in a mangled heap of barely living flesh. Neko gave a sigh of relief and picked up her bra, she replaced it the best she could, and went over to kneel by Duo.  
  
Yusumi however was not finished with Vegeta yet. His whole body turned from gold and crimson to a dark black and Blood red Mass, It was then when he fired a blast of 9 fireballs from his outstretched tails, and a huge pyro cannon from his jaws. Neko Covered her head as the massive wave of smouldering heat washed over her. When she opened her eyes nothing was left of the hallway 6 feet in front of her except for an endless black pit.  
  
Yusumi was there too, looking tired but self satisfied. Neko grinned, "Wow. you sure buried him deep enough to think about what he did to me didn't ya?" Neko shrugged and picked up Duo and Demi (who had been carefully placed on the floor) then placed them both on Yusumi's back. Yusumi then proceeded down the hallway marked EXIT. Neko happily followed him a light bounce in her step, her subconscious mind already working to cover up the fact that there was an EXIT sign and that she had not noticed it when trying to run away, thus making Neko very content in her ignorance.  
  
Demi: To let you know Neko's "sub-conscious mind" hinds a lot of things from her THAT'S how Neko can be Neko. Yusumi: Uhg she's so cheery all the time and hyper Demi: she cheery because of her sub-conscious mind but she's hyper because of all that candy she eats.. Yusumi: Oh 


	13. End to the insanitymore to come later

Later.  
  
After ten minutes of Neko's irritatingly cheery comments, Yusumi was thanking all the gods that they had just left through the Dojo doors. Neko bounced past Yusumi's giant form and ran to find the nearest car. "Oh WOW! 'Sumi come'ere which car should we get... Maybe a truck caz your large ass wouldn't fit in a car. But you can always ride on the roof, and then we could go under a low bridge" Neko finished giggling. Unaware of the attention the odd group was receiving they trudged on in a search for a truck that could fit Yusumi ass. The END.  
  
Well not really. Eventually they found a really nice and expensive jet plane and Yusumi transformed back into his ghost form. Neko had acquired the jet plane from a young random spandex employee, she got it by taking off her bra and giving said employee a big hug and a mind-blowing kiss. Which also got her a phone number. And so they went home to Canada, with Yusumi pondering about his future relationship with Demi, Demi unconscious yet somehow through the whole mess she had kept Vegeta's phone number and the two-for-one coupon on spandex, Duo did his best in his unconscious form not to bleed over the nice leather seats. And Neko flew the plane.  
  
The moral of the story is Neko had an over all great time and .So no one gives a fuk about the moral.  
  
THE END(Finally)  
  
And Neko never did get her bra back because the sexy spandex employee who gave her that jet wanted to keep it.  
  
THE END (For real this time. I SWEAR. OWW!! Don't hit me; I said this was the end. Goodbye)  
  
Tune in next time for the next episode of The Demi and Neko Saga also known as Neko and Demi' EXCELLENT Adventures  
  
These and other stories containing Demi and or Neko (Yusumi, Randy, Mizzy, Loki) Belong to DN Chronicles. If stolen we will be forced to HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU INTO PIECES AND THEN PROCEED TO FEED YOUR REMAINS TO WILD SQUIRRELS. We thank you for your understanding.  
  
Neko: Wow..umm that was.Long and.. Weird.. Demi: This coming from the girl who walks around shirtless. You know one of these days a fanboys gonna kidnap you. Neko: Nuua-ahhh Bakura and Duo will save me Demi: Right.. and what about Dante Neko: He may look cute but Naw I don't really like him Demi: Well I hope you like our fic-y DN Chronicles begs you to give your opinion. We thank you for your comments; all flames will be used to toast marshmallows, or will be thrown right back at you. :P 


End file.
